Suspiros
by Kirara26
Summary: Después de la Guerra, Hermione, ya recibida de su carrera para ser Auror empieza unos doctorados en la Universidad. Ya veremos el reencuentro que pasa ahí. One-shot. Por favor R&R!


Primer intento de fic de Harry Potter que publico. Gracias! Por favor dejen sus comentarios.

Disclaimer: todos los personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada de esto, no al menos de forma monetaria. Los personajes son de ella, pero la idea de esta historia, es mia. Que la disfruten. Por cierto, las comillas en el 99 de los casos son por diálogos.

_

* * *

_

Suspiros

Aburrida como pocas veces le pasaba antes de una clase (ya que siempre había algo que repasar, o algo "olvidado" que revisar) Hermione contaba por sexta vez las baldosas del piso, llegando nuevamente hasta el setenta y siete. Evidentemente ni siquiera el sencillo factor de colocación de pisos era una casualidad en el mundo mágico.

Ya en su año y medio como universitaria, haciendo un doctorado en Transformación y Encantamiento (al mismo tiempo, típico de ella) se aburría como un hongo esperando que su condenada profesora llegue, para que cuando la clase termine ella se pueda ir a su cuarto y seguir estudiando para otras asignaturas y dar el día como terminado. Claro, sin olvidar de comer y hacer las paradas higiénicas necesarias después de cenar. Después de todo, una no es hija de dentistas por nada.

Vale destacar, como ella habría de admitir cuando estaba bastante entonada junto a sus dos mejores amigos, que la Universidad era solitaria y... ¡sorpresa! Aburrida. Que los extrañaba horrores ahora que no se veían todos los días. Que extrañaba a Harry (cosa que ganaba un ruido de sorna del rubio) y a los comentarios pesimistas de Ron (al lo que el aludido se reía de buena gana). Después, seguramente, la noche cerraba con un preocupado Ron dejando que Draco lleve a la bruja al departamento de ella en brazos porque estaba tan borracha que no podía caminar.

En la batalla final Draco Malfoy, al probar que había sido un agente espía como Snape, se había ganado la confianza de muchos de la Orden; aceptando torturas a favor de la lealtad y revelando información clave para la victoria. Y todo en nombre de Hermione, que lo tenía loco y que no tenía forma de demostrarle a ella que había cambiado, dejando todo una vida de preceptos oscuros y racistas por el cariño profundo que le tenía.

Aun así, a Ron le quedaban sus dudas. Draco y Hermione empezaron una relación mientras hacían su curso de aurores, junto con el pelirrojo y un par de compañeros de Hogwarts. Aunque la guerra había pasado y Voldemort había sido desbancado y junto con el varios magos y brujas oscuros que lo respaldaban, había trabajo que hacer. Al ser participantes de la guerra el curso fue más rápido (las ordenes de Merlín sirven más que para inflarse una hoja de vida, aparentemente) y consiguieron buenos puestos casi de inmediato. Draco, debido a su conocimiento en Artes Oscuras se encargó de desmantelar casas de Mortífagos, incluyendo la suya. Ron fue parte integrante y fundamental del ahora llamado "Escuadrón de Verificación e Inspección de Materiales Mágicos Altamente Peligrosos" y sigue trabajando con el rubio. Hermione, por su parte, declinó una suma obscena de ofertas de trabajo, para numerosos cargos y especializaciones para dedicarse a mejorar sus habilidades favoritas, aprovechando la jugosa indemnización por parte del Ministerio de la Magia por su participación en la guerra.

En el transcurso del primer año, descubrió a un chico que había sido compañero de año de ella, pero no de casa. El era Blaise Zabini. Lo vio casi de casualidad, ya que el estaba haciendo un doctorado en Pociones y no tenían materias en común. Si bien se habían llevado bien en el transcurso de la guerra (otro aliado más, por motivos reservados) el chico no era muy conversador. En las reuniones de prefectos, donde el y Pansy iban como representantes de Slytherin el no se mostraba muy interesado en nada, pero hacía las tareas diligentemente. El chico era muy amigo de Draco y solía hablar con el en las reuniones. Los pocos intercambios que tuvieron le demostraron a Hermione que el era un joven responsable, tímido, misterioso y tremendamente inteligente. Además de que esos ojos índigo, con mezclas de verde y dorado, acompañados de todo lo que hacían a ese italiano **debían** ser un pecado. Tal vez era su perfume (Fahrenheit, el favorito de ella) o el aura tan sobria e intelectual que rodeaba a Zabini o la sonrisa misteriosa que tenía... o tal vez era todo en su conjunto... pero ella se veía con ciertas dificultades para expresarse cuando el estaba cerca.

¡Y ella tenía que dar el ejemplo! Tenía que tener una actitud impecable, sin faltas. En una palabra, perfecta.

De todas formas, y no teniendo nada que ver con el tema de Zabini, al año y medio de noviazgo tanto Draco como ella se dieron cuenta de que su relación nunca crecería y que no iban a llegar a ningún lado. En definitiva, lo dejaron ahí. Si bien fue raro y doloroso para ambos al comienzo, porque si se querían y mucho, la decisión terminó de aceptarse y ahora Draco estaba con Mandy, una Ravenclaw de su año, _thank you very much_.

Igualmente Ron seguía desconfiando como un condenado, más por acto reflejo y por su deber como hermano postizo que por Draco y su forma de proceder.

Volviendo al día de las baldosas, Hermione estaba aburrida. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, sacó un par de pergaminos y se puso a hacer unos dibujos (cosa que se le daba muy bien y que descubrió casi por accidente). Obviamente, el italiano era su musa favorita. Mientras dibujaba y casi terminaba con uno de sus bucles, que caía de forma descuidada sobre el ojo izquierdo dándole una apariencia mucho más sensual (solo pensar en esa boca le daba cosquilleos y piel de gallina). Se dio el lujo de cerrar los ojos y dar un largo suspiro diciendo en voz alta el nombre del dibujado.

"Dicen que los suspiros son besos no dados" dijo una voz grave a su derecha, creando una sombra sobre el pergamino con su presencia.

OH POR DIOS...

Incorporándose como un rayo y haciendo juego el color de su cara con el pelo de cierta familia, Hermione, absolutamente avergonzada escondió el dibujo que acababa de hacer. Blaise se sentó en el banco, al lado de ella, con una sonrisa en la boca.

"No lo guardes. Yo te muestro uno mío y comparamos, como en los viejos tiempos"

"¡NO!... quiero decir... no, Blaise. No me quedó bien, además no puedo, no sé dibujar, los colores le faltan, me salió mal el pelo, errr... no sé... tal vez con otro dibu..." una carcajada, que resonó limpia por los pasillos desiertos cortó el balbuceo de la chica. Se puso aún más colorada, aun si esto parecía médicamente imposible.

"Genial, Granger, menos mal que tenías que parecer siempre perfecta" se recordó mentalmente con sarcasmo.

"Mira el mío y vemos" le contestó Blaise, desenrollando el pergamino que tenía adentro de un tubo, prolijamente guardado. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en su bolso, hecho un lío de plumas y tinteros, con uno que otro manchón. Genial, esto de la autocrítica iba de mal en peor.

"¡Demonios¡Este si es muy bueno!", no puedo evitar pensar.

Era un dibujo de ella, dibujando el dibujo que guardaba con tanto celo, con una sonrisa boba en la cara, trazando con precisión los rasgos de la cara de él. La luz de la ventana que entraba en forma oblicua la iluminaba desde el costado, dándole un halo angelical en el cabello. Esa clase de cosas la hacían sentir disminuida.

"¿Y, que te parece?"

"Es muy bueno" dijo, en una exhalación.

Reclinándose y con una postura crítica, luego mirándola fijo y tratando de suprimir una sonrisa le contestó "no le hace justicia a lo bella que eres, cara"

Con la boca abierta en forma de una gran "o", Hermione quedó sorprendida.

"Lo que yo quiero saber, de todas formas" continuó él "es como vamos a hacer con eso de los suspiros. Tu tienes uno a tu favor, y eso es un beso que te debo. Yo tengo más de tres años de suspiros en tu nombre, desde que realmente te conocí. Si yo te pago lo tuyo... ¿Cómo podemos hacer para arreglar la deuda conmigo?"

Ahora si estaba helada y sin palabras.

"Y seguro los mios irán en aumento, tanto como me pagas como si no"

¡Eso rebalsó el vaso!

"Ya que parece que ni siquiera el shock te devuelve el habla, voy a tomar la posta para sacarme un par de cosas de encima. Hace años que busco el momento de acercarme, no como amigo de Hogwarts, no como amigo de Draco Malfoy... ni tampoco como excombatiente en la guerra. Quería acercarme como Blaise Zabini, un joven que se topó con una sonrisa tuya a la vuelta de un corredor en el colegio. Cómo el que te escuchaba en las reuniones de Delegados y te admiraba; el que te veía instruir a los más chicos en la Orden y enseñarles su puesto a los más grandes. No sé desde cuando empezaste a gustarme, Hermione, pero se que no quiero dejar de hacerlo"

Aún sin poder articular palabras, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

"Cuando me había decidido, en el último tiempo de nuestro último año... yo no sabía que estabas de novia con Draco. Si bien el me había comentado lo mucho que le gustabas, tomé como una cosa bastante normal que a dos personas les guste la misma chica. Más teniendo en cuenta de que chica se trataba. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, Draco es mi mejor amigo y había peleado duro con todos por tenerte y me pareció injusto con el tratar de acercarme. Entonces seguí en las sombras, queriéndote cada día un poco más. Por supuesto que Draco no sabía en ese entonces, solo hace unos días se lo dije. Créeme, estaba furioso cuando le dije hacía cuanto venía guardándome esto. Millie era la única que sabía pero ella se llevó su secreto a mejor vida."

Hubo una pausa, donde parecía que la bruja volvía a sus cabales, cuando toda la información recibida de golpe (pero recibida y asimilada de todas formas) la llenó por completo.

Entonces...

Entonces salió la Hermione racional, que todos conocemos. "Bueno, pero aún no decidimos el asunto de los suspiros. Yo creo que podemos tener una reunión, puramente de negocios, el fin de semana en la noche¿qué te parece?" le dijo con media sonrisa, esa tan Slytherin que lo volvía loco.

"Me parece genial" le contestó. Extendiendo la mano le dijo "¿Hecho?"

Ella se la tomó con firmeza "Hecho, señor Zabini. Queda que se ponga en contacto conmigo cuando quiera y tenga lechuzas disponibles". Con un seguro tironcito, suficiente para sacarla fuera de balance, logró acercarla lo suficiente para darle un brevísimo beso en los labios, terminando con un "yo siempre estoy listo, en todos los aspectos para mi dama" y con esto se fue, con un paso seguro.

Hermione no se creía todo ese acto de "macho cabrío" y en cuanto dio la vuelta la esquina ella lo siguió sigilosa para ver que hacía estando solo. La imagen fue tan como esperaba: Blaise estaba totalmente rojo, respirando agitado y con una cara de felicidad imposible. De un grito, Hermione recordó palabras sabias de Moody "¡Siempre alerta, Zabini!" y al ver la cara de pánico del chico salió corriendo a esconderse, porque si la agarraba en ese momento, bien sabía que iba a empezar a cobrarse la deuda mucho antes que el fin de semana...

Ypensándolo mejor... ¿quien quiere esperar? Así que con el corazón al galope disminuyó el paso, sintiendo el trote del italiano diciendo maldiciones en su lengua natal por tamaño susto. ¿Las explicaciones? Ya vendrían el fin de semana cuando vieran como hacían con los suspiros.

Ups, uno más para contar, ahora que la alcanzaba y la tomaba fuerte de la cintura y la hacía voltearse para enfrentarlo.

Nunca se cansaría de esto, ni del italiano ni del asunto de los suspiros.

Finite.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Ok, lo hice mientras esperaba que llegue mi profesor a la clase. Siempre me gustaron las parejas alternativas y en ese momento me imaginé a Hermione en una situación similar a la mia (solo que yo escribía, no dibujaba) pero soñando despierta con Blaise Zabini, que en mi historia es bien hombrecito. Todo es causal, porque yo pensaba en alguien muy parecido a Blaise que conozco, y la historia salió sola, en 40 minutos. 

Hay muy poquitas palabras en otro idioma, y es en italiano. Para los hispanohablantes son fáciles así que me despaché las traducciones.

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos!

Kya! Que salga de una vez el Half-Blood Prince!

****

Kirara26


End file.
